behemothfandomcom_de-20200216-history
ASTM 800 "Nebukadnezar"-Klasse Schlachtschiff
Schlachtschiffe der Nebukadnezar-Klasse sind die Spitze des NekroTech Raumschiffbaus. Sie stellen die größten und mächtigsten Raumschiffe dar, die Terra und das NekroTech im Jahre 3400 aufbieten können. Die dreieckige Form der Schlachtschiffe ist typisch für die NekroTech Raumflotte und soll auf die drei Cabala-Götter hinweisen, die der NekroTech ihre Macht gaben. Der psychologische Effekt auf die Bewohner der NekroTech Kolonialzone ist gewaltig, und oft reicht das Erscheinen eines einzelnen dieser gewaltigen Schiffe, um jeden Gedanken an Aufruhr oder Unabhängigkeit im Keim zu ersticken. When compared to ships of Phase World, the Imperator class has rather more firepower than a Protector class battleship although it carries much fewer number of missile batteries than the Protector does. Most of the weapons are fairly standard and the ship carries mostly turbo-lasers and missile launchers. The weapon system that is unusual are the ion weapons. They are not like standard Rifts and Robotech Ion Cannons and instead interfere with the operation of various systems. The ship has a large amount of powerful Point Defense weaponry, which is not a luxury in the fighter heavy conflicts of the Imperial era. These ships require huge crews and are cities in space in many respects. The personnel on the ship have many different functions. There is the mains ships crew that operates the ship, the is a large numbers of troops, and the ships have a large support crew for hanger bay operations. If the ship is acting a flag ship, it carries additional crew as the flag support staff. It is not normally listed but the ships also have a total of 3000 maintenance droids of various types. The ship carries tie fighters, shuttles, and various ground vehicles as well. Besatzung Die Gesamtbesatzung von 34.285 ist Standard für diese Schiffe. Sie teilen sich auf in 2.585 Offiziere, 13.800 Techniker, 12.100 Kanoniere und 6.000 sonstiges Unterstützungspersonal. An Bord der Schlachtschiffe befinden sich außerdem 9.700 Landungstruppen und 3.800 Kampfpiloten. Handelt es sich um das Flaggschiff einer Flotte, kommen noch 900 Stabstruppen dazu. Insgesamt können bis zu 1.800 nicht aktive Passagiere untergebracht werden. Vehicles: Fighter Compliment: Other vehicles: M.D.C. nach Region * Mega Turbo-Laser Türme (6) - je 2.500 * Schwere Quadro-Turbo-Laser Türme (2) - je 1.200 * Schnelle Defensiv Turbo-Laser Türme (9) - je 800 * Mega Ionen-Kanonen Türme (2) - je 2.500 * 60mm Defensiv Laser Türme (30) - je 250 * 80mm Defensiv Ionen-Kanonen Türme (20) - je 250 * Notes: 1 In reality this is how much damage needs to be done for a weapon to hit the bridge through the ships armor. This ship also has an auxiliary bridge. Even if both bridges are destroyed, the ship can still be piloted from engineering but ship is -3 to dodge and all weapon systems will be at local control. Weapon hits near the bridge that do not penetrate the ships integrity can injure crew members on or near the bridge. 2 Destruction of main engines reduced acceleration by 20% per engine destroyed. Destruction of secondary engines reduces acceleration by 10% per engine destroyed. If all engines are destroyed, the ship can still accelerate and decelerate at 5% using maneuvering thrusters. 3 Depleting the M.D.C. of the main body will put the Star Destroyer out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. The ship itself will be an unsalvageable floating wreck. 4 The Star Destroyer has 2 shield generators per facing. If one is destroyed, reduce maximum shield strength on that facing by half and reduce the shields regeneration by 1/12 for every generator destroyed. If both generators on a shield facing are destroyed, the shields are not operation in that facing. The Shields must be penetrated before the shield generators can be hit. Shields positions can be varied and all could be combined in one shield. Shields regenerate at the rate of 5% (4,500 M.D.C.) per melee. Speed: Driving on the Ground: Not Possible. Sublight: Phase World Version: Has a special sublight engine that allows the ship to travel up to 60 percent of the speed of light. The Star Destroyer can accelerate/decelerate at the rate of 0.6 percent of light per melee maximum (Standard is 0.2 percent of light per turn). Moderate Version: The Star Destroyer does not have an effective top speed but is limited by acceleration. The Star Destroyer can reach a top acceleration of 3 G but standard is 1 G to reduce stress on engines. Atmospheric Propulsion: Both Version: The Imperator Star Destroyer cannot operate within an atmosphere. If the ship enters an atmosphere, it will crash. Stardrive: Uses a hyperdrive system that allows the ship to reach a maximum of 40 light-years per hour (In the Game universe of Phase World, it could be limited to 4 light-years per hour to compare to the other Phase World FTL systems). Maximum Range: Effectively Unlimited by either drive system. carries about six years worth of supplies on board. Statistical Data: Length: 5,250 feet (1,600 meters) Height: 1,509 feet (460 meters) Width: 2,904 feet (885 meters) Weight/Mass: 26.7 million tons (25 million metric tons) Power System: Advanced Fusion with a 20 year life span. The ship normally only goes 5 years between refueling. Cargo: Cargo holds are scattered about the ship that allows for carrying up to 40,000 tons of cargo in addition to standard compliment of supplies and ammunition. Each crew member also has a small locker for personal possessions and officers have decent sized quarters. Market Cost: 60 billion credits to construct. The Empire will not sell Imperator Class Star Destroyers to other interests. WEAPON SYSTEMS: #Six (6) Mega Turbo-laser Cannon Mounts: These mounts each have two barrels that normally fire together. This means that there a total of twelve mega turbo-laser cannons with each being 1 meter wide. The ship has three mounts on either side of the rear superstructure and while each mount can rotate 360 degrees, the superstructure prevents the fire of the turrets to the other side and the Mega-Ion cannon mounts blocks fire to directly aft of the ship. Only the front two turrets can fire directly forward but all mounts can fire at targets above ten degrees above parallel to the ships main plane. These mounts are the ships main anti-capital ship weaponry and are very powerful and capable of destroying all but the largest targets with just a few hits. The mounts may be fired individually or may be combined with up to three other heavy turbo-laser cannon mounts (all on one side may fire as a volley). Mega turbo-laser cannon mounts have standard penalties to strike fighters and other small targets. The weapon systems cannot be used in hyperspace. Maximum Effective Range: #*''Phase World Version:'' 100,000 miles (161,000 km) in space and 100 miles (161 km) in an atmosphere. Moderate Version: 800 miles (1287.5 km) in space and 100 miles (161 km) in an atmosphere Mega Damage: 2D6x1000 per mount (Each cannon does approximately 1D6x1000). Up to three turrets may be combined (all on one side) for 6D6x1000. Rate of Fire: Maximum of Two (2) times per melee per mount Payload: Effectively Unlimited. #Two (2) Quadruple Heavy Turbo-laser Cannon Mounts: Each of these mounts has four barrels that normally fire together. This gives the ship a total of eight heavy turbo-laser cannons. Each is 10 cm wide and are capable of doing heavy damage to large capital ships and destroying smaller capital ships in just a few shots. The ship has one mount on either side of the hull, in the rear notch of the rim trench of the ship. Unlike the main battery, each mount fires individually. Each mount has a 360 degree rotation and a 180 degree arc of fire. Heavy turbo-laser cannon mounts have standard penalties to strike fighters and other small targets. The weapon systems cannot be used in hyperspace. Maximum Effective Range: #*''Phase World Version:'' 25,000 miles (40,100 km) in space and 25 miles (40.1 km) in an atmosphere. Moderate Version: 200 miles (260 km) in space and 25 miles (40.1 km) in an atmosphere Mega Damage: 1D4x1000+1000 per mount (Each cannon does slightly over 2D6x100). Rate of Fire: Maximum of Two (2) times per melee per mount Payload: Effectively Unlimited. #Nine (9) Defensive Turbolaser Turrets: Each of these turrets holds two Turbolaser cannons which are less powerful than the Heavy Turbolasers, and have a lower range. These weapons are still capable of severely damaging smaller ships with a few shots, and destroying fighters in one shot. There are three mounts in line just in front of the upper superstructure, four mounts on the lower side of the ship near the aft, and two mounts are near the hangar bay. Each mount has a 360 degree rotation and a 180 degree arc of fire. The defensive turbolaser cannons do not have penalties to strike fighters and other small targets! Maximum Effective Range: #*''Phase World Version:'' 15,000 miles (24,060 km) in space and 15 miles (24 km) in an atmosphere. Moderate Version: 120 miles (192 km) in space and 15 miles (24 km) in an atmosphere Mega Damage: 2D6x100 per mount (Each cannon does approximately 1D6x100). Rate of Fire: Maximum of Two (2) times per melee per mount Payload: Effectively Unlimited. #Two (2) Mega Ion Cannon Mounts: The Imperator class Star Destroyer has one double ion cannon mount on either side of the rear superstructure, being the rearward most mount of the four on each side . Each mount has a 360 degree rotation and a 180 degree arc of fire, but cannot fire towards the opposite side due to being blocked by the ships superstructure. Mega Ion cannon mounts have standard penalties to strike fighters and other small targets. The weapon systems cannot be used in hyperspace. Star Wars ion cannons operate differently than the Ion cannons in Rifts and Robotech. Instead of just being another type of energy weapon, Star Wars ion cannons do not cause any physical damage, though they do damage shields. They disable targets by interfering with the target's electrical systems. For gaming purposes, Star Wars ion weapons have a damage rating. This is how much damage the weapon will inflict on shields. Once any shields are penetrated, however, the damage works differently. The ion damage is recorded separately from normal physical damage. The amount of "damage" inflicted by the ion weaponry is compared to the amount of main body remaining. The percentage of damage inflicted is determined in relation to the main body: (damage / main body) x 100 = percentage For every 10% damage from ion weapons, the following penalties apply: The target will be at -1 to Strike, Parry (if appropriate), and Dodge. In space, target acceleration will be reduced by 15% and in an atmosphere, top speed will be reduced by 15%. Roll once on the Critical hit chart in the Phase World Sourcebook or Rifts Conversion book as appropriate. If a ship takes 60% or more of its main body in ion damage, then the ship or vehicle will be disabled completely. All weapon, navigation, and other systems will shut down. The ships Emergency life-support and emergency communications are likely to work, but nothing else. When crossing universes, some ships would probably be immune to these weapon systems. These include the U.W.W. ships and the UFO Intruder ships from Phase World, the semi biological protoculture based systems from Robotech, and the Unusual hull construction of the Vorlons, Shadows, and races that copied the first ones technology from Babylon 5. Maximum Effective Range: #*''Phase World Version:'' 120,000 miles (193,000 km) in space and 120 miles (193 km) in an atmosphere. Moderate Version: 960 miles (1,545 km) in space and 120 miles (193 km) in an atmosphere Damage: 4D4x1000 M.D.C. per mount (2D4x1000 per barrel) to shields and special effects (See above) Rate of Fire: Maximum of Two (2) times per melee per mount Payload: Effectively Unlimited. #Thirty (30) 60 mm Point Defense Lasers: These are the main point defense weaponry of the Star Destroyer and are used against both fighters and missiles. These mounts are distributed evenly around the ships hull. Each Turret can rotate 360 and has a 180 arc of fire. The weapons have no penalties to strike small targets but are relatively short ranged. The weapon systems cannot be used in hyperspace. Maximum Effective Range: Phase World Version: 800 miles (1,290 km) in space and 8 miles (12.3 km) in an atmosphere. Moderate Version: 4,000 feet (1,200 m) in an atmosphere and 32,000 feet (9,600 m) in space. Mega-Damage: 4D6x10 M.D. Rate of Fire: Equal to the combined hand to hand attacks of the Gunner (usually 4 or 5). Payload: Effectively Unlimited #Twenty (20) 80 mm Point Defense Ion Cannons: These are the secondary point defense weaponry of the Star Destroyer and are used against both fighters and especially missiles, where their disruption of systems is very effective. Star Wars ion cannons operate differently than the Ion cannons in Rifts and Robotech. Instead of just being another type of energy weapon, Star Wars ion cannons do not cause any physical damage, though they do damage shields. They disable targets by interfering with the target's electrical systems. These mounts are distributed evenly around the ships hull. Each Turret can rotate 360 and has a 180 arc of fire. The weapons have no penalties to strike small targets but are relatively short ranged. The weapon systems cannot be used in hyperspace. For gaming purposes, Star Wars ion weapons have a damage rating. This is how much damage the weapon will inflict on shields. Once any shields are penetrated, however, the damage works differently. The ion damage is recorded separately from normal physical damage. For a exact description of this system, see the description of the Mega-Ion Cannons. Maximum Effective Range: #*''Phase World Version:'' 600 miles (962 km) in space and 6 miles (9.62 km) in an atmosphere. Moderate Version: 3,000 feet (900 m) in an atmosphere and 24,000 feet (7,200 m) in space. Mega-Damage: 3D6x10 M.D. Rate of Fire: Equal to the combined hand to hand attacks of the Gunner (usually 4 or 5). Payload: Effectively Unlimited #Four (4) Capital Proton Torpedo Batteries: Essentially equal to cruise missiles. On the side of the ship, the ship has a total of four missile batteries that fire the equivalent of cruise missile. One battery is located near the front of the ship on each side, while another battery is located further back. Missiles have penalties to hit small targets but are all considered smart missiles. Batteries can launch on multiple targets each. Phase World Version: Effectively very similar to Phase World cruise missiles. Missiles has a top speed of Mach 25 in an atmosphere and in space has an acceleration of 10% of light per turn (far faster than any starship). When drive goes dead, the missile will continue to travel in a straight line unless preset to self destruct or receives a destruct code but has very low odds of hitting star ships (Great for hitting bases and planets because target does not move and torpedoes when dead is at -25% to be detected.) See Modified starship rules for more details Moderate Version: The description of these are close to that used for conventional cruise missiles Missile are assumed to accelerate at 2 times normal mach speed in Gs greater than the starships speed when used in space. Missiles can be launched at non moving targets beyond the powered range of the missiles to hit targets without the chance of the launching ship being hit by missiles itself but penalties exist when launching missiles beyond normal missile range. Maximum Effective Range: #*''Phase World Version:'' Powered torpedo range is 8000 miles (12,875 km) in an atmosphere and 4,000,000 miles (6,437,376 km/ 21.5 light seconds) in space (See Phase World Missiles ) Moderate Version: Varies with missile types, assume powered range is 8 x normal in space (Go to revised bomb and missile tables for details.) Mega-Damage: Both Versions: Varies with cruise missile types (Use new missile/bomb tables) - Anti-Matter warheads are NOT available. Rate of Fire: Volleys of 10 per battery, per melee round, for a total of 40 missiles per melee. Launchers are reloaded on the same melee and can be fired again on the next. Payload: 400 total, 100 cruise missiles per battery. Kategorie:Technologie Kategorie:Technologie: Raumschiffe Kategorie:Technologie: Große Raumschiffe Kategorie:Militär Kategorie:Technologie: Terra Kategorie:NekroTech